Katekyo Hitman REBORN Trip to the Philippines!
by 19Yoshie27
Summary: Tsuna and Co. are going to make an alliance with the Second most Powerful Mafia Famiglia in the whole world! and also Rivaling to be the First with the Vongola? It is to make an Alliance or Eliminate them, what will Tsuna do? and What is this Hacking group of Piu Forte Famiglia? Everything's a mess!
1. The Beginning of Their Trip!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN KHR CHARACTERS

**Claimer: **I OWN THE STORY.

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!; Trip to the Philippines!**

_**Chapter 1; The Beginning of their Trip.**_

It was a peaceful Sunday morning, the breeze was cold yet it somehow lulled the young brunet to sleep, by the look on his face you can visibly see that he's dreaming, he seems peaceful for others but a certain male in a suit with fedora finds it disgusting, those are not the traits of a Mafia boss are supposed to have. He sighed, things will never change until he learns the hard way. He smirked _I guess I'll have to teach him how to act like one when we reach there._ And with that thought in mind, the green chameleon shape-shifted into a big mallet that says 100 pounds, here we go.

The brunet that was 'peacefully' asleep was abruptly woken up when the 100 pound mallet hit him straight in the head making him fly upwards the ceiling and landing on the floor with an _almost_ girly squeak. Sitting up while rubbing the sore pain that was on his head and butt, finally taking in his surroundings and seeing the man that was in front of him, he whined "Reborn! Why did you that?!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna and pack your things." The man now known as Reborn said as the mallet shifted into a chameleon –named Leon- once again.

"Pack? Why? Where? Wha-HIIIEEE?!" The said boy, namely Dame-Tsuna or Tsuna shrieked as Reborn pointed a gun aimed for his forehead.

"No more questions Dame-Tsuna, just pack your things, or be shot." Reborn threatened.

"H-HAI!" said Tsuna, totally petrified.

Tsuna scrambled around the room, grabbing his bag that will soon acquire his clothes. He stopped _just how many clothes will I put in?_ He wondered but soon it was answered when Reborn said "Pack clothes that will last for 6 months."

"HIIIIEEE!? DON'T READ MY MIND!" Tsuna shrieked as he packed more clothes and… other things. After 3 minutes or so he was finished, he panted as he sat down.

"Hah. Hah. I'm…done…HIIIEE?!" Tsuna squeaked as Reborn pointed the gun at him again saying "You're not done yet. You still have to change your clothes."

Looking down Tsuna's eyes widen he saw that he was still in his pajamas, his _fucking_ pajamas. Scrambling around the room yet again, he grabbed some clothes and ran down stairs to get some shower, he smelt like… 'Human'.

After a good 10 minutes he was out of the bathroom and _slowly_ went to the kitchen, but before he could even reach the kitchen he was kicked in the back by Reborn. Oh yes, he doesn't need to look to see who did that to him. Standing up again and whining something incoherent he went straight to the kitchen and was greeted by his mother, Nana Sawada.

"Tsu-kun! What a surprise!"

"Wha? Why?" he asked totally confused and shocked.

"Well, it's Sunday and you rarely wake up early on Sundays." Nana sai-cheered.

"Oh." Question: Is it normal for a mother to be up 3 in the fucking morning and cooking breakfast? Its official Kami-sama has fucked Tsuna's life and sentenced him to his doom.

"Mom…, why're you up so early?"

"Oh, because your Father and I will go on a honeymoon in Italy~!" Tsuna could only sweat drop at his Mother's antics. Seriously, anyone who's sane will bitch slap his Father once he came home.

"Oh and Reborn said you're going on a trip for 6 months~ be a good boy alright, Tsu-kun?" Double that sweat drop, how oblivious can she be? Tsuna didn't want to reply but just said a simple 'yes' as he sat down on the chair.

The food that was currently presented to him was indeed very delicious; he was currently having curry as his breakfast. He stared with awe at his food but something caught his attention it was the spoon that was currently in his plate connected to his food with a hand attached to it. "If you continue to stare at it I'm going to eat it." Said the man who owned the hand, Tsuna whined "Reborn! Get your spoon and hand from my food!" Instead of taking his hand away he took some more and ate it in light speed. "This is for training Dame-Tsuna." The man, Reborn said as he was about to take another spoonful from Tsuna's curry plate. The plate was abruptly taken somewhere. Over the rainbow~

When Reborn looked up, Tsuna was gone. So Reborn looked around the kitchen, he found the boy under the table and eating his food in what you call flash speed. After exactly 0.3 seconds the boy –as Reborn measured, Tsuna was finished and was about to get out from his hiding only to bumped his head on the wooden table, hard. But still he continued to climb out only to be kicked totally out of the table.

"Reborn! What was that for?!"

"Nothing, I just felt like it."

Tsuna put on what you call on meme an 'Inglip' face while Reborn wasn't looking. But he changed his face into a poker face again when Reborn looked at him and said something like "What was that?"

After that, they heard a knock on the door, surprised Nana decided to check on it but was stopped by Tsuna saying that he will do it for her.

Tsuna was beyond shocked, he didn't expect to see Gokudera and Yamamoto in his door step 4:00 in the morning.

"G-good Morning, Tenth!"

"Haha! Morning too, Tsuna, what's up?" greeted both boys to Tsuna.

"G-guys! WH-why are you here?"

"Oh, because the kid said that you invite us on a trip!" say's the grinning idiot.

"HIIEEE?! I never said anything like tha-!" Tsuna was cut off when something like a horn beeped. He spared a look behind Gokudera and Yamamoto only to see a limo parked outside. Shock painted his face as he gawked like an idiot.

When Tsuna was about to be out his stupor something kicked him, or, rather someone kicked him in the back, making him lay on the cement while Gokudera was fussing over him.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot it's unbecoming for a mafia boss." Only one person in the whole fucking world will say something like that, Reborn.

"HIIIEEE?! REBORN! Why did you do that?"

"Just shut up Dame-Tsuna and get in the car." Reborn said as he once again pointed a gun at Tsuna.

"HIIEE?! H-HAI!" Tsuna quickly went inside the limo and sat beside someone. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed their boss and got inside. Inside the limo was dark and there were other figures with them, the light opened when Reborn entered the limo. What Tsuna saw made him gawk like an idiot once again as he saw his other Guardians in the limo. There was Mukuro and Chrome sitting beside him, Sasagawa Ryohei who was in a corner looking like he was given something to make him sleep, Lambo who was also sleeping, and Hibari who was far away from everyone.

"Now that you're all here, let's go." Reborn said as he whispered something to the driver.

"Kufufufu, and where are going, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro said as he tugged the sleeping Chrome by the Window so that he can move freely. Tsuna didn't move an inch when he saw Mukuro, yeap, he's fucked.

"Airport." Reborn said.

"Reborn-san, why are we going to the airport?" asked Gokudera slightly confused.

"It has something to do with the language I told you to learn."

"What?! You mean the Tagalog?" says Tsuna as he forgot momentarily who his seat mate was.

"Yes, now shut up, I'll explain later." Reborn said as made sure his tone made no room for arguments.

After a couple of minutes the limo stopped. Reborn was the first to get out of the limo; next was Tsuna whose jaw dropped to the mantle of the earth when he saw the plane with the words; Vongola Famiglia and its crest on it. The others did the same except for a few others.

"Hmph! everyone get in the plane." Reborn said as he wrapped Tsuna's body with Leon chain and dragged him in the plane. Everyone got in the plane as their boss' tutor said, but before that you can see Hibari glance at his beloved Namimori.

After they all got in the plane, they were astounded to see a luxurious room being presented to them, there was this chairs that caused a million, and a 36 inches flat screen LED, and many more. Reborn dragged Tsuna to another room which was a meeting room and motioned them to follow. When they entered the said room, Reborn threw Tsuna to the head chair as the others took their places, Gokudera by his right side, Yamamoto by the left side of Tsuna, Hibari by the very end of the table while Mukuro on the mid chair while Reborn decided to take the second right chair. (Chrome, Lambo and Ryohei are sleeping, remember?)

"So, since all of you are here, let's begin." Reborn said as he released Tsuna from the chain.

"Why are we here then?" said Tsuna as he rubbed his wrist.

"Orders from the Ninth." Reborn said.

"What? Orders from the Ninth?" said Tsuna shock evident on his face.

"Yes, you are to make an alliance with the Piu Forte Famiglia."

"Piu Forte Famiglia?" Yamamoto and Tsuna said in unison, come on, they are not that updated to the mafia.

"Th-the Piu Forte Famiglia? The rival of Vongola? The second most largest and powerful famiglia in the whole world? Why?" Gokudera as if a ghost has whispered in his ear.

"Yes, they are the second most powerful mafia famiglia, and we the Vongola are going to make an alliance with them. It is the Ninths last wish to make peace with the Piu Forte Famiglia." Reborn said.

"But I don't understand, Reborn-san, why are we, the Vongola are coming to them instead of them coming us?" Gokudera asked again.

"Because when the Piu Forte Ottavo made peace with the Vongola, the Vongola trashed them out, almost instantly."

"Oh."

"Kufufufu, and why is that the Tenth Generation is the one doing the alliance? Why not Nono do it himself?" Mukuro asked quite suspicious about it.

"Because it was an order and also a test," Reborn said.

"Test?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, it is to test if you can make an alliance with other families." Reborn said in an almost monotone voice.

The Guardians glanced at Tsuna only to see his eyes closed as he asked "Where are we going?"

"Philippines. That is where the Tenth Generation Piu Forte is currently centered." Reborn said as he hid his smirk in the fedora.

"Haha! Question! Who is the Tenth Generation? Does their boss have guardians as well?" said the grinning baseball player.

"We are currently knowing that," said Reborn as a LED T.V appeared in the end of the room. The screen opened to reveal Shoichi Irie staring at them.

"HIIEEE?! Sh-SHOICHI-KUN?!" screeched Tsuna.

"Tch. Red-Head." Gokudera said.

"Haha! Yoh! Shoichi!" said the grinning idiot.

"Hn." Said the Skylark.

"Kufufufu…, what is this arcobaleno?" said the pineapple head.

"Shoichi, have you found anything?" asked Reborn.

"Ahaha…, well, I'm working on it." Said Shoichi as they could see that he tapped another computer, typing something only god knows what, he looked kind of a sharp as he searched in the computer.

After a few minutes Shoichi exclaimed "Oh! I got something!"

"What is it?" asked Tsuna as he quickly stood up from his chair.

"Wait, I'm sending the data on your screen, I don't know its contents yet." Said Shoichi as he fumbled on the keyboard again, in a faster speed.

The screen then showed a blank space then something wrote on it. They were all expecting it to be information but it was the opposite, it said;

_Tranquil Rain: HAHA!_

_Aloof Cloud: You're fucked._

_Raging Storm: I'm Sorry~!_

_Sickening Lightning: But! _

_Illuminating Sun: You Shall Not Get Anything!_

_Deceiving Mist: Fucking Idiots…._

_Harmonizing Sky: ^^'' I apologize for this but I would like to ask you to stop hacking us or a missile will blow your plane and we'll kill your friend who is hacking us. You will never get information anyway. :D_

_Deceiving Mist: Oh, If you're wondering who we are,_

_Aloof Cloud: We are the Piu Forte Famiglia's Hacker Group so fuck off, bitches._

_Tranquil Rain: HAHA! Please do take our advice! Because if you don't,_

_Raging Storm: You'll be seriously _screwed_._

_All: Thank you for your cooperation! :D :/ :|_

And the Screen blacked out, switching to Shoichi who has a face that says 'what the fuck?' while the ones in the airplane was flabbergasted. They all had the same thought in mind, _what the fuck just happened?_

They heard Tsuna sigh "Reborn, let's retire for the evening, we're all tired and besides I have to gather up my strength to explain to Oni-san why and where we're going."

"Kufufu, but I have a little question in mind, where exactly in the Philippines are we going?" asked Mukuro sending shivers down their spines.

"Francisco Homes, San Jose Del Monte, Bulacan, the Piu Forte Nono said that we should be careful of his granddaughter, other than that place and a warning the Piu Forte Nono didn't say anything else, he said that we should find out yourselves." Reborn said.

Tsuna nodded then said "Let's get some rest everyone; we'll continue this in the morning." Then he slipped out of the room and proceeded to find a peaceful room in the BIG PLANE. Everyone followed their boss' example and retired for the evening.

* * *

The room was dark; the only light came on the open computers while there was a constant tapping sound coming from the fingers of the owners of the three computers. There was one computer seat however, it was empty. The sealed door opened with a click, it revealed a girl with brown-black hair, the darkness of the room covering her face, in her hands were three cups of coffee, behind her back was another girl with black hair, she was holding a tray with bowls of carbonara in it.

"Yoh!" Greeted the girl with brown-black hair, at that moment the other two occupants of the computer room turned to them, one was tall with short black hair and the other one was a little shorter with short black hair. They stood when they smelled the aroma of the carbonara.

"Uy, sarap o!" said the smaller of the two boy. (It looks delicious!)

"Sinu nagluto?" said the taller one. (Who's the cook?)

"Sinu pah ehdi si… Boss!" said the girl with black hair. (None other than… Boss!)

"Ay wag nalang baka may lason eh!" say's the smaller one. He felt someone poke him in the face, he inched away. (Oh, I'll refrain from touching it! It might be poisoned!)

"Ser, Pinaghirapan ko po ito lutuin, just eat it or I'll eat it." Said the girl with brown-black hair, now known as Boss. (Siiir, I did my best in cooking that, just eat it or I'll eat it.)

"Anoh!? Kakain ba kayo o hindi kase alam nyo, nangangawit nako dito!" said the girl with black hair. (What?! Are you going to eat or not? Because you know, I'm getting tired of carrying this!)

"Ay, sorry Cloud!" said the taller boy as he took the tray and placed it in the nearby table.

"So, Mist, pwede moh bang kunin itong mga tasa sa kamay ko?" Said the Boss. (So, Mist, could you please take these cups from me?)

"Ayoko nga!" but he obeyed none the less and placed the cups in the same table as the carbonara. (I don't want to!)

The girl known as Cloud looked at the screen, while the boss did the same.

"Kamusta na yung process ng protection?" said the Boss. (How's the process of protection?)

"Malapit na matapos, anu ba pinaplano moh?" the boy, Mist said as he ate in a not-so-pleasing-manner. (It's almost finished, and what are you plotting?)

"Basta…" said the Boss as she smirked. (Nothing…)

To be continued…

* * *

Authors Note: well, there you have it! The first chapter of the god forsaken story! Hehe! Just kidding! Please do bear in mind that the Piu Forte Famiglia's Boss and Guardians are Real People that come in the real world. If there are mistakes please forgive me, I am just Human. :D and BY the way

**Carbonara is an Italian Pasta Dish with White sauce.** I'm being Pressured by the Guardians of the Piu Forte Famiglia to write this HEHE..~ So let's just say that I will update every once a week.? So It's Ciao, Ciao and Janne for a while~


	2. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KHR CHARACTERS AND KHR ITSELF.

**Claimer: **I just own the story :D

_+Thanks for Reviewing! (I'm not going to say any specific name 'cause I'm lazy :D XD)_

_+ I am so sorry for the late update… Blame it on my Exams! Damn! Please pray that will be on Top 10!_

_+ Reminder, this story is full of dreams! Haha! And a little bit of action. :D_

_+ On another note, please do bear in mind that the Guardians and Boss of the Piu Forte Famiglia are __**based**__ on real people, but of course they don't have those specific powers in here in real life. I just did my magic to enhance their personalities, weapon choice and powers…, so basically I know them, _really_ well…:D well then, I'll try my Best~_

* * *

_Wo Ai Ni = Dream_

'_Wo Ai Ni' = Thoughts_

"Wo Ai Ni" = Japanese or more specifically, since this is English, English.

"_Wo Ai Ni" = Tagalog_

(I Love You) = Translation

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!; Trip to the Philippines!**

_**Chapter 2; Dreams **_

A silhouette with spiky hair is seen walking in the corridor, his shadow illuminating in the tight corridors of the plane, thinking and searching for something. The said silhouette is Tsuna, the Tenth Boss of Vongola. He is currently staggering in these corridors while thinking of the past's event, after the representative battle, which ended with Checker Face being defeated and all the arcobaleno's are free from their curse, he thought everything would be normal again, normal days and normal nights, like always, he never thought accepting the task of being a boss would be hard. Specially learning a few languages here and there and oh! The table etiquette that Reborn and Nono were teaching him was pretty tiresome, he has to keep himself from slouching, and the knife was extra sharp, you have to use a table napkin, oh, yes he somehow hated etiquette for being invented.

Back in japan, Byakuran became his neighbor which was unnerving considering the marshmallow addict visited them almost every day; it somehow freaked the hell out of him when he does that sudden appearance thingy. And the fact that he needed to go with Chrome twice a month for her checkup with Mukuro behind him, scared him to death.

Yup, being a boss is hard. And now this matter with The Piu Forte Famiglia is kind of the only thing in his mind, what if they failed? What will happen after the alliance? So many questions popping in his mind but they have to wait for tomorrow.

The truth is, after the meeting with a few of his Guardians, Reborn specifically said or rather, ordered for him to get some rest in the room with a door that says 'Vongola Decimo' on it and now, Tsuna can't find it somehow, why? Because he's lost, he didn't know where he had gone to, he just walked straight in the corridor as instructed; never the less he still walked in the seemingly endless corridor. Some part inside him wanted to just barge in a random room and glue himself in the bed till morning or rather, till late morning. But he didn't, why? Because of this so called privacy, he was thinking that there might be other people there and such, yeah; it's stupid, since they are the only ones in the plane.

Now, he's pretty tired and irked by the fact that he thought of something stupid, screw the door with 'Vongola Decimo' on it. And with that he opened some random door and went in, not noticing the sign 'Vongola Decimo' on it.

When he stepped inside the room, he didn't look around it or gaze at the luxurious room, he just ran towards the bed and slumped himself there, he was too tired for anything, and he is not planning on getting up any time soon.

Now, concerning sleep, Tsuna always dreamed about Kyoko, marrying Kyoko, having children with her and having a normal family, a normal life. But now, normal is an understatement, ever since Reborn came into his life, normal was something out of reach, never the less, he still dreamed of marrying Kyoko and that is what he was hoping to dream about, but unfortunately, the dream gods had something else in mind.

* * *

_It was dark; the whole place reeked with the smell of copper. Blood was abundant. The moon was shining brightly yet ever so darkly. Down in the ground there were corpse's scattered around. All of their faces were painted red with shock and disbelief. There were 14 figures however, who were still standing, facing each other with the look of disgust, disbelief, anger, shock, sorrow, pity, sadness and confusion. They were divided into two groups of seven, all of them gazing with certain emotions that caused confusion to the other. There were seven in each group each one paired with the same strength as the other. What would be the outcome?_

_On the first pair, there was a girl with short black hair that reached her shoulders; she was wearing a black dress with ruffles at the end, her creamy and pale complexion was blending with the dress as if it was meant just for her, she had a slim figure. In her face was a mask that was covering half of her face, in her right wrist was a black bracelet with a big purple stone in the middle as it was ablaze with purple flames and her delicate hands was holding something so uncharacteristic for her fragile look, she was holding pistols, a black mixed with gold pistols being engulfed by purple flames, in her back was a big black bazooka. The male on the other hand was wearing a suit with a purple dress shirt, he doesn't have a mask like his opponent the moon illuminating his cold, white skin; his narrowed cobalt blue eyes was giving the mixture of confusion and excitement while his lips curved into a predatory smirk as he gazed at his prey –who is also at his caliber or even more stronger. In his hands was a pair of tonfa's as he engulfed it with purple flames that came from his silver bracelet, ready to strike. _

_The second pair was quite odd, there was mist surrounding both the occupants –which were both boys; one was holding a trident while the other was holding a spear. The owner of the spear has thinly built body and slightly tan, his face was covered with an indigo mask as his lips were shown to have a frown, he was wearing a sleek, black suit with an indigo dress shirt; he wasn't tall nor was he short just average height, his black gold bracelet with indigo stone in the middle was glistening with the moons light. On the other hand, his opponent was wearing a suit with an indigo dress shirt, pretty much similar to his, only bigger and sleeker, the other did not wear a mask and so the moon showed that he has a toned body, ceramic skin, heterochromatic eyes (one red with the kanji of six, one dark blue), he has an expression opposite of his opponent, he was wearing an ominous smirk, his right hand grasping on his trident tightly, the kanji number on his right eye turning into the kanji number one as his earing glowed this would be very amusing~_

_On the third pair, there was a female with a vambrace on her lower arm, she has long black hair, creamy white skin and pink lips; she was wearing a green dress and a green mask, on her back was a sword, seemingly too big to handle for a frail girl; her eyes were glistening with sadness as a green electric like flame lighted on her bracelet. The other was a young lad with curly hair; he was wearing a black suit with a green dress shirt, a bored look creeping down on his face but a visible hint of shock was in it as he slowly put on his helmet. _Why?

_On the fourth pair were two boys. The first boy has white skin and a slightly fat figure; he wore a black suit with a dark yellow dress shirt as he slowly fixed his yellow mask that covered half his face; he was eying his opponent like it was a toy going to be taken away as he readied his stance to attack; his bracelet was glowing with yellow flames. The other boy was seemingly enthusiastic to fight his 'extreme' opponent. He was wearing a suit similar to the other although his dress shirt was bright yellow and he wore an eagerly energetic expression as he punched the air as his bugle lighted._

_The fifth pair had a cool yet chilling aura in it. There were two boys of not so similar age, both holding a sword. The boy with the blue mask covering half of his face was wearing a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt, he was tanned like the other and has a black hair, a frown slowly making its way on his face as he grip his sword with a gun like handle on it, he didn't like this but… it was needed to be done, he thought as he lighted his right bracelet with blue flames. The other boy, has tanned skin and hazel eyes; he wore a suit similar to the other as he grinned like this is all a game but you can still see the sharpness in it as he readied his first stance, what will come after this? _

_The sixth one had an intense and fiery feeling to it. There was a girl who had a red mask and was wearing a red, velvety dress as she smirked at her scowling opponent, her big boomerang that was strapped with hand was engulfed by red flames coming from her bracelet, this would be fun. On the other hand, the girls opponent was a boy with silver hair and emerald eyes; he was wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt, in his hands were dynamites, ready to strike this annoying, weird, UMA woman, who was even happy to have him as an opponent._

_Now, our main focus is this one, the seventh pair. Well, not really a pair for now, there was a boy with gravity defying hair that was anxiously looking around as if he was facing far many opponents but he was waiting for just one. He was wearing a black suit with an orange dress shirt, as his red gloves burst of oranges flames, this wasn't good, his intuition was telling him, once his opponent came out all hell will break lose, that is why he is warily looking around for his enemy –or was he? _

_As he looked all around him, he estimated the outcome of this, but he was not so sure of that. His amber eyes was searching and eagerly wishing that his enemy will not come out, but luck was not in his side right now, as he heard a baritone female voice, "Why?" the voice said as a figure slowly arouse from the shadows of the forest. The silhouette slowly formed a girl's body the same as his height, wearing a black suit that has red pin stripes, her face engulfed by an orange-red mask covering half of her face as the moonlight slowly detailed her features, she had a slim figure and tanned skin similar to himself. Now, normal people wouldn't notice this but the eyes of the girl was painted with an orange-red hue beneath the mask as her black shoulder length hair shined in the light. This was his opponent._

_Risk. Risk. Risk everything or DIE!_

_Risk sounded normal for him, now that everything was at stake -his pride, his friends, his family, _everything._ He didn't want this but, there was neither choice to choose from. And he made a damn mistake when he said 'no'. Now life is taunting him with a flag that says "Payback time." _

_No. He couldn't care less of the past, he just needs to make things right. A growl was heard from the other side as he readied his stance, he looked out only to see… no one. "Why." Said a demanding tone from behind him, his eyes widen as amber met orange-red._

* * *

_What is duty, what is responsibility? Answer! Are they really yours?_

_The girl smirked at him, his eyes widen as she pointed her gun at him and disappeared, only to appear at his back to blow his head out, but he was faster, he dodged the bullet from behind only to receive a kick in the head as the girl leaped out of his sight and landed in front of him as he tried to hit her with his tonfas, a smirk adorning his face. The tonfa that was meant to meet flesh, met nothing, he looked up only to release an irritating growl as he realized his opponent was hovering in thin air chains glowing purple surrounded the girl as she gestured it to attack him, which was dodged or deflected by her opponent with his tonfas as his cobalt eyes gleamed with bloodlust, he leaped to strike his right tonfa at her head, only to receive a bullet meeting his tonfa. "hehehe…" said a laugh from behind him, he turned around, he met a gun implanted in his forehead._

* * *

_Amuse me, Entertain me, Come on, Come on! Let's play tag in the mist!_

"_kufufufu…" came a malicious voice as he looked at his enemy through his blue and red eyes, he smiled a creepy smile as his earing glowed of Indigo hue. On the other hand the boy who was shorter than he was looking through his mask impassively. "La. La. La~ LA!" said an illusionary voice from the smaller boy, and as if on cue they attacked each other. The pineapple haired one was the first to attack a real attack. His red eye changing its kanji number from six to one that brought out flame pillars around his opponent and sealed him in the excruciating heat inside, ah~ what a wonderful sight. The taller illusionist smirked at his work as he heard screams of agonizing pain from the sealed flame pillar. "And… you think you can defeat with just that?" said a voice from above, the heterochromatic man looked up only to have his throat touch the edge of a spear. For the nth time, his eyes widened. What just happened?_

* * *

_Ne, ne, what should I do with these candies? Shall we eat them together?_

_The boy of no older that sixteen stared at his fragile looking opponent, he couldn't bare to do it, to hurt his Onee-chan, but still it's orders, nothing to do about it. He closed his eyes as he put on his helmet and then lighted them. On the other hand, the opponent was looking at him with remorse. As she lighted her vambrace with lighting and looked through the mask once more before closing her eyes and opening them to reveal a hardened look. On 3… 2… 1…, they both attacked each other the boy positioning his head like a Taurus while the other was making an X with her Vambrace's and with that they clashed. Lighting over lighting, Hesitation over Hesitation and everything one could feel at this moment. The clash made its way and enlarged itself, larger and larger, and then BOOM! The boy lost sight of his opponent as he was sent flying and landed on something… soft. He in turn opened his eyes as he closed them due to the explosion, he saw his Onee-chan looking through her mask as she held her Sword near his neck. Maybe…, it's time to give up._

* * *

_Why is the sun hiding? Why is he smiling brightly at everyone when it's not Okay?_

"_Extremely not healthy to be FAT!" said the boy with a fit figure and white hair._

"_Shut up. It's none of your business. And I'm not fat. I just have my improvised figure." Said the in denial fat boy as he readied his stance._

"_I extremely don't get it!" countered the taller boy as he himself readied his boxing stance._

"_You don't need to get anything." countered a venomous voice as the fat boy's eyes sharpened behind his yellow mask._

"_Extre-!" the taller was cut off when he dodged an incoming kick that was supposed to hit his stomach._

"_Whoa! Extreme! You should join the Boxing Club!" he said as he was about to throw an upper cut at his opponents chin only to miss and receive a kick in the head and punch in the gut. He coughed blood as his bugle got another flame. Shit just happens._

* * *

_Doesn't the rain sound so angry and frustrated? Why? I wonder what's the matter. It sounds hurt._

_Both swordsman laughed at the antics of each group as they watched them. But soon they looked at each other and readied each other's stances. A hint of sadness adorning their faces, how could this happen? With that question hanging unanswered they attacked each other forgetting their past encounters, their friendship, their love for one person. The boy who was slightly taller lighted his necklace and transformed himself into that of a samurai with two katanas, while the other lighted his bracelet with blue flames, engulfing his sword with a gun handle. And with that, blade over blade clashed with each other. The taller tanned boy tried to slash the chest part of the slightly smaller boy but fail as they said boy appeared behind his back as was about to slash his head in two but he dodged eyes with a resolution glaring intensely at his opponent as he readied some of his stance and tried to deceive his opponent as he took advantage of his rain flames and creating a rain like scene around them but surprisingly it was he who was deceived when his opponent appeared behind his back, ready to strike at him anytime, 'Haha. How weak of me, letting myself defeated just like that, I'm sorry, Tsuna.' He thought as he closed his eyes. So this is the outcome. "I'm sorry, Yamamoto. I… I need to do this." Said his opponent with an uncharacteristic accented voice, and with that, he was-_

* * *

_RAGE! OUTRAGOUS! Storms are coming it's not fair!_

_Emerald eyes widened as he was looking over the scene with his –although he would never admit it- friend as he tried to go and stop him from being slash apart but a boomerang hit him in the head and stopped him. "Stop dreaming about the heavens and focus on me" the masked female said with a hint of venom. The silverette just clicked his tongue and continued to barrage the strange masked girl. "double bomb!" he said in a hurry as he tried to take a quick look at Yamamoto's position but unfortunately he could not even take his eyes off his enemy, she was too fast and too swift. The girl on the other, hand was attacking her opponent in a fast manner as it was her forte, so when her enemy tried to look at his comrade she quickly swung her boomerang and it hit him, she chuckled at that. How weak…  
the boy was now very confused with a mix of shock evident on his face where should he throw the bombs when his opponent is too fast? He clocked his tongue and threw the bombs in all directions, he smirked at his accomplishment. She was as good at dead. "pfffft* how weak…" and his was swallowed in the ground as his eyes widen at his opponents hidden strength. But before he could react he was already half way sinking in the ground with the girl standing in front of him, a sinister smile evident in her face… 'I'm sorry boss.'_

* * *

_It's our final dance! Let's make it worth the while!_

_All of the seven sky was trapped in battle, but only one prevailed in the fight and it was the seven oath who won, all the other oath ready to strike and kill, with just one word from the boss everything would end. The oath looked at their boss and the boss gestured it. All the weapons at their neck soon met skin and slowly but surely met… bloo-_

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" someone screamed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry For the Super Late Update! And I Apologize if there are any mistakes. I'm just Human.


	3. Landing

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own the Characters or The Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claimer: **I just own the Fanfiction over here… :D

_+Ne, Minna-san! How're yah? I'm Back from the Dead so… I'm fired up in writing! _

_+ Ano…, I apologize in Advance for any Mistakes. :D_

* * *

_Wo Ai Ni__ = Thoughts_

"Wo Ai Ni" = Japanese or more specifically, since this is English, English.

"_Wo Ai Ni" = Tagalog_

(I Love You) = Translation

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!: Trip to the Philippines!**

_**Chapter 3; Landing**_

In a dark room yet again, stood eight figures, all their faces covered by the darkness of the room. In that said room was a sofa which was barely seen but none seated on it as the tension in the air was thick, everyone in that room was standing except for one. Who seated in what seems like the head chair, the one who seated there was a girl with a slim figure and hair reaching her mid back. She seems to have an impassive expression but it's not very clear when the only light came from the only open window by the right side of the room. Though not very clear because of the darkness, the faces of the other occupants of the room seemed shocked while some had narrowed eyes looking at the girl occupying the head chair.

The girl in a red dress spoke in a disbelieving voice. _"Binibiro mo lang kami no?" _(You're joking, aren't you?)

"_Seryoso ako. Kailangan ko itong gawin… walang choice…" _said the girl in the head chair. (I'm serious. I need to do this… there's no other choice.)

"_Meron! Hindi mo puwedeng gawin yun! Para lang doon?" _said another girl in a purple dress, face blanched in horror. (There is! You can't do that! Just for that?)

"_Alam kong tutol kayo pero… kailangan. Para matest natin sila!"_ the girl in the head chair retorted calmly. (I know you're all against it but… It is needed so that we can test them!)

"_At anong pinaplano mo? Nawawala ka naba sa isip? Magbabago rin kami pagginawa mo yun!"_ the girl wearing an all-black dress almost shouted. (And what are you planning? Are you going crazy? We're going to change as well!)

"_Tama si Night! Tanga ka ba?" _said the slightly fat boy in a suit. (Night's right! Are you stupid?)

"…_Boss, kailangan ba talaga to? Alam mong mamimiss naming ang tunay na ikaw…" _said the girl in a green dress. (…Boss, is this really needed? You do know that we will miss the true you…)

The girl in the head chair remained calm but inside she's probably crying. _I know… please… I know this will change everything but please… will you wait for me? _She thought as she heard two familiar clicks of tongue which caught her attention.

"_Kung ito talaga ang disisyon mo… bahala ka." _Said a boy with a thin figure and was wearing a suit. (If this is your decision… it's up to you.)

"_Hehe… Agree ako kay Mist."_ Said the boy with a fit figure and was wearing a suit. (Hehe… I agree with Mist.) _"Wala naman ako magagawa eh… si Boss na yung nagdisisyon… sundin nalang natin… kung ano kalalabasan eh di yun na yun… hehe…" _he added with a tiny bit of remorse lacing his voice. (I can't do anything… Boss has already decided… let's just follow it… whatever the result is, that's it… hehe…)

"_Pumapayag kayo dito?!" _said the girl in red. (You're agreeing on this?!)

"_Ou…"_ Both boys who agreed earlier said in unison.

The girl in purple was shaking, shaking in shock, disbelief and defiance, her bangs covering her eyes as she clutched her arms with her hands. If you think about it, her eyes might be shaking as she looked in the ground mutter something incoherent.

"_Ano?" _said the slightly fat boy as he felt the cold aura coming from behind him. (What?)

The girl in purple dress raised her index finger and pointed it at the girl sitting in the head chair. When she finally looked up they her eyes gleaming with anger as she shouted "Unforgivable! I will never forgive the Vongola for making you do such a thing!" and with that said she ran out of the room while the girl in the head chair tried to run after her only to be stopped by the boy with a thin figure. _"Hayaan mo muna si Cloud… frustrated lang yun…"_ the boy said. (Just let Cloud be for a while… she just frustrated…) _"Ou nga… easy ka lang hindi lang yun makasabay sa situawsyon…"_ the boy with a fit figure said as he patted the girls head while the girl composed herself. (Yeah… just take it easy she just won't cope with the situation…)

"I –I hope so…" said the girl who was previously seated in the head chair, the light from the window directed at her showing the expression on her face which was painted with worry –though, her face isn't very clear-.

* * *

The girl wearing a purple dress, named Cloud, ran through the corridors of the hotel their family is currently renting. Cloud can't accept it. To do such length something so trivial is so damn unreasonable. What the hell's wrong with this world?

So Cloud ran and ran until she turned right and went inside the door that say's computer room. Inside the room were three huge computers each of them turned off for the safety of the place. She turned all of them on and she tapped the password. Then tapped all the way until she got what she was searching for. It was an image of an airplane with a crest on it. She smirked, "Now, Let's have some fun." She said as she tapped the space button and all the controls presenting itself within her reach.

* * *

The Vongola Aereo is a prestigious plane, made from the finest materials around the world. The machinery is magnificent; it doesn't have to be controlled remotely like normal planes. Yes, what a wonder plane this is.

Inside the plane were luxurious furniture's and everything that is very expensive. There was a dining room, Kitchen, meeting room, living room and 10 bedrooms. It was quite big in terms of size and probably the biggest airplane in the world, but of course none knows that this kind of plane exist in our time, there would be some big catastrophe in our world. Now, in one of the rooms of the plane there lie seven figures each having their own feeling of dread. The one on the head chair had spiky brown hair, his face contorted into that of shock and dread. His name was Tsuna, the tenth boss of Vongola Famiglia. He and his Guardians had the most terrifying night of all when they all retired from the evening. They all dreamed that they will be defeated by some famiglia. Even Sasagawa Ryohei, who was sleeping when they were holding a meeting and that, includes the other sleeping Guardians last night, Chrome and Lambo. Lambo's eyes were teary and wide with what he just witnessed. What the hell was the dream gods think? Making a child dream about murder is just… unjust.

They heard a sigh from the end of the room. It came from a man in a suit with a fedora hat. "Hey, stop thinking of that stupid dream. You're getting anywhere if you think too much of it."

"Waaaah! But Reborn, Reborn! It all seemed to be real!" whined Lambo.

"Shut up Ahoushi!" fumed Gokudera who just got out from his trance.

"Haha! The ki –man's right. We shouldn't be thinking of it!" Yamamoto Takeshi tried to calm them.

"It extremely felt real! I think it was a premonition!" replied the boxer as he tried to brighten up the moment.

"Kufufufu… if it was, then they wouldn't defeat me… it was just a dream anyway." The pineapple head, Mukuro answered.

"Hn. Stop crowding."

A sigh was heard from the occupant of the head chair. "Everyone, let's not think about it and eat breakfast." Tsuna said traces of dread now gone as he smiled at the group.

"Haha! Tsuna's right!" brightened the Rain Guardian.

"If Tenth say's so…" said the Storm Guardian.

"Extreme! I'm hungry!"

"Y –yes Boss." Chrome shyly smiled.

"Hn."

"Kufufu…"

And thus, the breakfast was served to them. The plane attendant's came with viands and rice, typical Filipino breakfast.

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled at the attendants.

"_Sana'y marapan kayo sa aming inihain!"_ greeted the attendants and left. (We hope that you enjoy your meals!) and with that, they ate their meals in silence, the only sound coming from the clanging silverware against porcelain. As the silence descend in the room, the LED in the end of the wall suddenly lit up and showed Shoichi panting.

"Shoichi!" Tsuna stood up surprise painting his facial features.

"I'm very sorry to bother your Breakfast but since we entered the Philippine Coastal Area… It seems like someone is trying to break through the defenses of this airplane." Shoichi Irie explained.

"Wh –what?" Tsuna exclaimed trying to process the information through his head.

"I'm trying to stop it but the Hacker seems to be very skilled. I can't hold it any longer. You have to-" Shoichi wasn't able to finish his sentence when the screen blacked out and so did the lights in the plane.

"Wait! Shoichi!" Tsuna called out to the screen. What was that? Someone was trying to control the plane but isn't the plane controlled by pilots?

"If you're thinking that we have pilots. We don't this Airplane is controlled by Shoichi from the start."

"Hiie! Why didn't you tell us?!" Tsuna practically screamed at his tutor.

"You never asked. Now, we'll have to control it in the controller's room." Everyone face palmed at Reborns rebuke.

And just when they were about to go there the screen lighted up with the message:

"_Cloud shall destroy you!"_ and it blacked out again. Before they could even move from their spots when the plane started to fly sideways making them all fly to the right side, all the sumpscious food forgotten. Then the huge plane tilted to the left side until it was upside down and now flying in a spinning rotation. Some of the occupants in the puked at the rate the Vongola Aereo were spinning, for normal airplanes, spinning would be quite hard but Vongola Aereo was different, despite how big the plane is, it somehow has the technology to flip and turn itself around like it was nothing.

"aaaaahhhh! Stoooooop it! I'm going to puuuuuuke!" Tsuna tried to stop himself from puking.

"Hn." Hibari said as he was calmly perched in a corner, not moving an inch from where he was at.

"Kufufu… such stupid act being displayed." Mukuro said as he too was perched in a corner with Chrome.

"waaaaah! Everything is spinning and it's going faaaaaaaaarst..!" Lambo said as he was spinning around the place and his vision is going blurry.

They thought it would never stop, until all of a sudden the plane suddenly steadied itself and the screen lighted again, it said:

_Harmonizing Sky: I'm very sorry for the inconvenience caused by cloud please forgive her._

_Cold Night: We're very sorry… *bows*_

And with that the screen blacked out again revealing Shoichi.

"Hey, I've intercepted the hacker and he's out of our way." Shoichi smiled warmly as he said it. Actually, he can't really see them. He can just hear their voices and so he wasn't aware of the ugly sight to behold in the Vongola Aereo.

All the things there are in a mess. The plates now broken, tables and chairs, sticking out of the windows, chandeliers turned upside down, and many more. Ahhh~ what a beautiful mess this is.

They all sigh in exasperation, at least no one died from dizziness.

Shoichi fixed his glasses and said "Uhm. We're here in the Philippines?"

That caught everyone's attention. They all ran to side to see, beneath the clouds were islands.

"Ahh… what you're currently seeing is the islands of Batanes." He smiled as he heard several awed voices.

"Beautiful…" said Tsuna in a daze. This is where they're going? The third world country of which some of the Japanese taunt, they were wrong! Philippines is a magnificent place! The sight riled up some excitement inside them. This will be fun.

* * *

"_Cloud, alam kong upset ka… pero hindi mo dapat ginawa yun. Si Boss pa ang nagsorry."_ A girl clad in a black dress said in a scolding tone at Cloud. (Cloud, I know you're upset… you shouldn't have done that. It was even the Boss who said sorry.)

"_Alam ko… Sorry…"_ Cloud said in an apologetic voice. (I know… Sorry…)

"Good, now, you've learned your lesson." Night smiled down at Cloud as she ruffled her hair. She turned her head to the right and saw their Boss. Taking a nap after what's happened. She didn't even got angry.

How're we going to explain things now?

* * *

_+Good, not good? Just tell me okay? I've spent two night's just to write this and… now…, it's time to write the fourth chapter. Please forgive for any Grammar and spelling mistakes._

_Now, if you like this Fanfiction, please do the following:_

*_Favorite it!_

_*Follow it!_

_*Review!_


	4. The Phillippines!

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own the Characters or The Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claimer: **I own the Fanfiction here…

* * *

_Wo Ai Ni__ = Thoughts_

"Wo Ai Ni" = Japanese or more specifically, since this is English, English.

"_Wo Ai Ni" = Tagalog_

(I Love You) = Translation

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!; Trip to the Philippines!**

_**Chapter 4; The Philippines!**_

The Vongola Aereo was engulfed in excited and awed voices as it continued to fly over the The Islands of Batanes. Then as they were all looking down from the window they noticed that they were in a big land now. Not in islands anymore and forgetting about the mess that is the inside of the plane.

Blocks and blocks of lush green land was presented to them as they all gazed at the whole top view of the place. But as they were all concentrated on their sight-seeing they didn't notice that they were looking to civilization. As the pass the many green lands all their gazes landed on the building about to come their way.

"Wh-what's that?" Asked Tsuna curiousity filling him up. But that unanswered question was soon answered when he saw the name on the top of the tall building. It said "Vongola Airport."

The BIG sign earned a surprised exclaim from all the occupants of the room, but not all of course. As they were nearing the said building which is where they are going to land, the landing went smoothly though they were some who were traumatized about the happenings not too long ago. But they all got down safely.

"Kufufufu… This is the Philippines? I must say it is something I never expected." Mukuro said as he went down from the Biggest Air Plane there ever is.

"Haha! We're finally here!" Laughed Yamamoto as he looked confident on what he was about to face.

"Tch. Shut up, Baseball idiot. Don't do anything that will disappoint the Tenth!" Retorted Gokudera as he was directed to sunlight, the light stinging his emerald eyes.

"Extreme! It's so HOT to the EXTREME!" Ryohei cheered as he stepped out of the plane, covering his eyes from the sun.

"Gyahahahahaha! Lambo will get as many candies as he can!" the Cow-kid, Lambo, said as he hurriedly made his way down resulting him tripping over nothing and bouncing down the plane stares with a loud thud, tears forming in his bright green eyes.

A sigh was heard from the top of the stairs of the plain. "Lambo! Please be careful!" scolded Tsuna as he himself made his way down, assuming to be safe when he got down. He slowly made his way only to get a kick from behind.

"Stop walking around the moon." Reborn said as he went down the plane followed by Chrome who hurriedly went down and joined Mukuro down the cement place.

The last that came down was Hibari. He kept looking wryly around the place as he walked impassively staying away from the group of herbivores.

When they all got out of the building they were greeted by a long limousine. They all got in but with hesitation since Tsuna inquired about the limousine and where it came from. So his tutor just dragged him inside with Leon morphed in a chain.

"Reborn! You didn't have to drag me in! I have my own feet!" whined Tsuna as he was freed from the chain inside the limousine.

"Shut up. It's for training." Reborn retorted.

Tsuna knew that would his answer so he just settled in looking out the window. A thought crossed him, something that he was meaning to ask for a while. "Ne, Reborn," he said in a thoughtful voice as he tore his gaze to Reborn which earned glances from his Guardians and a questioning look from Reborn, meaning him to continue what he was going to say.

"What happens if the other Family didn't want to cooperate with us? What will happen if we fail?" he asked. His tone and gaze serious. Reborn's fedora was covering his eyes so the look on his eyes weren't evident. He was a bit hesitant to tell but it was his duty.

"I'll answer that later, when we get to the hotel." Reborn's voice was firm.

That made Tsuna a little bit suspicious about the consequences but shrugged it off. He will get the answers later. With that thought he went and looked at the tall trees of that was looking down at them. It was beautiful, the green. It somehow reminded him of home only this place was tropical unlike Japan that has four seasons. He kind of envied the Philippines to have only two weathers in one year. But to put that aside, how long are they traveling? And where exactly are they going?

"Everyone," they all looked at Reborn. "starting from here you all shall speak in tagalog." He said in an ordering tone.

"Eh?" was the awesome reaction of Tsuna.

Reborn shot Tsuna a meaning look. "Just do it. I don't want to hear any of you having trouble. Now, Let's practice." That evil glint in his eyes and that smirk meant torture. Oh Kami-sama.

And the ride was filled with nose-bleeding lessons in Tagalog with some occasional glances. After that they stopped in a public airport and rode the plane to Manila, the capital city of the Philippines.

From rural houses to urban ones were presented to them. It was almost like Tokyo but it's a little scattered when you see them from up the plane. Either way, they enjoyed the ride.

After a few hours ride in the plane they finally arrived in the Airport. Where they all rode a limousine to a hotel, It was the Manila Hotel. The most prestigious high class hotel in the country, when the limo stopped at the entrance, they all gawked at the sight before them. All the maids and butlers were all lined up. It was like a spell that was casted on Tsuna. He just stood there not being able to comprehend the beautiful place.

A hit with a hammer was given to him when he wasn't able to keep up with the walking.

"Extreme!" screeched Ryohei.

"Haha! This place is cool!" exclaimed the baseball player, Yamamoto.

"Gyahahahahahahhaha! Lambo-sama will have all the candies!" cried Lambo oh-so-mightily as he walked up the hall. Head held up high.

The octopus head, Gokudera just followed up. Looking around as if someone might come out from the shadows and attack his beloved Tenth, or something, it's good be ready, always.

Tsuna on the other hand was just walking thinking of things. He wanted to ask so much. There are many details that are unclear in their mission. How long were they going to be here? What happens next after the alliance was made? He sighed. To be honest, Tsuna was a little bit confused. Is the Piu Forte Boss some old man that will easily get angry? But the ultimate question is… what will happen if they failed to make an alliance?

"Tenth?" Tsuna was awakened from his trance when Gokudera his self-proclaimed right hand man, asked "Are you alright?"

"A-ah… Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Hey Tsuna, How did you afford to buy us rooms in this hotel?" Yamamoto asked randomly as they all walked to several corridors. Turning left, then right and so on.

"Because Tenth is the best boss there ever is! Use your brain. You damned idiot." Gokudera fumed at Yamamoto.

"Haha. Got it." Grinned Yamamoto.

"Tch! Stop being a crap!" Gokudera retorted.

And so… our favorite cycle of one-sided argument was ensued until their guide stopped in front of an oak double door which he soon proceeded to open to reveal a meeting room.

"Woah!" Tsuna Exclaimed as he walked in the room, taking a seat in the right.

"Itaa! Reborn! What was that for?" he whined when Reborn pulled the chair away before he could even sit.

"That's not your seat," Reborn stated, a hint of annoyance lacing his voice. "That." He added as he pointed at the head chair. "…is your seat."

Tsuna grumbled but he obeyed none the less. He watched as the others took their respected seats in the room.

"An extremely expensive room!" Ryohei stated/cheered.

"Of course it's expensive! You stupid lawn head! What do you think of Vongola? Cheap?" Gokudera spat at Ryohei, glaring at him.

"What did you say, Octopus Head?" Ryohei retorted.

"Hahaha! Maa, Maa, Let's calm down, ne?" Yamamoto butted in.

"Shut up, Baseball Freak!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"EXTR-" Ryohei was about to shout his catch phrase when a cold voice spoke "That's enough." Those words made them shiver and stop all the nonsense they were doing. The Skylark was about to go on a rampage when the voice spoke. The Illusionist was smirking, while Chrome stared at Tsuna. Lambo shivered. Oh Dear, Tsuna was in his Boss mode yet again.

They all turned to the source of the cold voice. Tsuna was staring at them with a serious expression that says: "Let's get down to business before I kick someone's ass." As he was seated in the leather black chair, he was leaning on the table hands clasped together as if praying. Reborn was smirking as he leaned in the chair. His full attention on his student, he knew very well that Tsuna was going to ask questions.

"Reborn," Tsuna shifted his slightly narrowed eyes at Reborn. "I have things that has to be cleared."

"I know," Reborn stated as he took something from the insides of his suit jacket. "Take a look at this." He handed the envelope to Tsuna.

Tsuna took the envelope it had the insignia of the Vongola Famiglia he opened it and took the paper inside it and opened it. It was an order. He parted his lips to read it aloud. It says:

"_Since the time of Vongola Primo and Secondo, the Piu Forte and Vongola have been enemies a like. Now that the problem with Shimon and other families has come to an end, Vongola Nono has only one wish before he leaves the throne of Vongola. To make an alliance with Piu Forte Famiglia, the deed shall be done by the Tenth Heir of Vongola and his Guardians the contract shall be made with the Vongola coming to the current base of the heir of the Piu Forte Famiglia, the Philippines. If Vongola Tenth failed, the Piu Forte shall be eliminated in due time. The time that shall be spent in the Philippines shall not be due until the alliance or elimination is made. _

_- Vongola"_

All eyes were now wide with surprise, eliminate them? Tsuna's bangs were covering his eyes. _Eliminate_ means to dispose of, to get rid of. What the hell was Nono thinking when this… mission was made? He shifted his eyes to glare at Reborn. So that's why Reborn never answered any of their questions. Only a few, this means no turning back. They're already here. Even if they like or not, this should be done, the tension in the room was thick, all was silent.

Lambo was wondering why it was suddenly silent "Ne, ne… what's going on?" he walked on the table and asked Yamamoto but he wasn't answering. He looked at Stupidera, he had a dark aura around him. He looked at Chrome, she was hanging her head down as if she was being punished or something. What in the world was happening to Tsuna and the others? Ah! Tsuna! He went to Tsuna and looked straight at him. Everyone was being scary…! he just went back to his seat where he glanced at Reborn, black, charcoal eyes covered by the fedora.

"Reborn," Tsuna's voice was now filled with venom as he looked coldly at Reborn who didn't even flinch but just stared.

"It was orders." Reborn answered the unasked questions.

"Orders… from whom?" narrowed brown eyes glared at Reborn.

"Orders from Nono," Reborn simply stated.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair. All the Guardians were looking expectantly at Tsuna. Waiting for his answer, but all they heard was a sigh and a look that say's: nothing-to-do-about-it-so-let's-just-do-our-best.

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed, understanding the situation "Let's just try not to fail, ne?"

"For once, I agree with the baseball idiot." Gokudera said as he glared at Yamamoto.

"Let's just EXTREMELY do our best not to fail!" Ryohei started shouting.

"Hn." Was the answer of the skylark who was seated far away from those crazy crowd, he needed to get out of here or else, he might bite someone to death.

Mukuro just stayed quiet while Chrome smiled and Lambo slept.

And that's all, they all agreed on doing their best so that they wouldn't have to eliminate the Piu Forte.

* * *

Reborn sighed as he took a seat in front of the Television. Seriously, the assignment was just to make an alliance. Thinking of several things while switching from channel to channel, when he found a poker game he watched it.

It was the finals of the poker game, the leading poker player was Valshe a singer and the best poker player in the world. They were only two of them playing, he was eyeing his competitor wryly, the other player was a woman of short height, might be in her early 20's or 30's. She was wearing a sleek black suit as she drew a card from her deck.

After a few minutes of playing the winner was the woman, who was unnamed, because she immediately ran from the stage. The loss of Valshe was of course very surprising and plus a woman defeated him. Reborn found himself remembering the interesting woman in suit. She had long black hair that reached her mid-back and a face that looks awfully familiar to Reborn. A very interesting woman indeed, he smirked.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I was pretty drowsy when I wrote this and Chapter 5. And… pretty sleepy y'know. I spent 3 night try to write this up while being stressed at school. HAHA. And damn! Math's are really mind fucking. HAHAHAHAHA! I couldn't find the square root of what. Well… I'm being insane yet again. HAHA. Autistic. Well, I haven't proofread or reread this thing so I APOLOGIZE for any mistakes and… by the way… can you give me an advise? I'm having the Vocabulary Loss Disease… *sneezes* ugh… I think if I continue writing at midnight… I might not get the story right and… I might get sick in the head. HAHAHA! _ XDD Janne~! I'll post the super short Chapter Five on Sunday~! XDDD

By the way... I beg you to do these:

Favorite this...

Follow this...

REVIEW! _


	5. Stupidity at its Finest

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own the Characters or The Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claimer: **I own the Fanfiction here…

* * *

_Wo Ai Ni__ = Thoughts_

"Wo Ai Ni" = Japanese or more specifically, since this is English, English.

"_Wo Ai Ni" = Tagalog or any language_

(I Love You) = Translation

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!; Trip to the Philippines!**

_**Chapter 5; Stupidity at its Finest**_

The moon hung high in the night sky of Manila, the capital city of the Philippines. The Manila Hotel was located near the Manila Bay; it made a beautiful combination with the moon as the man with side burns stared at it. Taking in the exquisite sight in front of him, the man with side burns seemed to be waiting for something as he stared at the window, sitting on a chair near it. Taking his eyes away from the moon and bay he shifted his gazed to the other window, the hotel itself was surrounded by lush, green trees but from afar beyond the gates of the said hotel were streets. Full of cars driving and the unusual vehicles called: _Jeepney. _It was also littered with people doing their own business. If you look up you can see tall buildings. The man wondered about something until there was a knock on the door of his room. He muttered a simple "Enter."

The door opened to reveal a man with a cart of coffee. Ahh~ the smell of coffee. The man with side burns liked coffee. Very much, it gave the taste of bitterness with a little twist at the end of the tongue. The man who was carrying the cart greeted him with a: "Please enjoy, your coffee, Mr. Reborn." and bowed but before he was able to go out of the room, Reborn called him. He turned around and asked what's the matter, the man with side burns now known as Reborn looked at him and opened his mouth to say something, he said "Is there any coffee that is purely made here in the Philippines?"

The man with the cart stared at Reborn for a few seconds before answering in an accent that only Filipinos have, "Ahh… You mean the Kape Barako?"

"Yes, I would like to have a taste of it, can I get a cup?"

"Well, Sir, we don't have that kind of coffee here. Only European, Sir." The cart man looked apologetic.

"That's Fine," Reborn looked up "You may leave."

The man with the cart bowed to him and muttered a simple good bye then left the room.

Reborn seemed to be thinking as he sipped his espresso but what he was thinking was unreadable as his eyes remained expressionless as he continued to sip his cup. A smirk soon adorned his face. Oh… hell will soon be unleashed.

* * *

**~*Next Day: 6:30 AM**

In a room full of luxurious things and whatnot was a boy with spiky hair lying on his king sized bed and staring at the ceiling. The boy with spiky hair was Tsunayoshi Sawada, The Vongola Decimo.

He sighed as he laid his hands as if he was being crucified. There are so many things that happened since Reborn barged into his life. He hated admit it but he was pretty grateful that he met Reborn, because if he hadn't met Reborn he would never meet any of his Guardians/Friends. His gazed shifted to the window at he moved to the side. Staring at the bay while waiting for sleep to come, again. _The Piu Forte Famiglia… I wonder what they're like. I wonder what their boss is like. Is he like me? _Tsuna thought of the possibilities of what the Piu Forte might be. Are they scary? Are they real bad guys? So many thoughts making him dizzy, his eyes slowly closing itself until…

_BANG! _

The door was kicked open by none other than Reborn. "HIIEEE?! REBORN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tsuna screeched as he forcibly got up in a sitting position.

Reborn smirked before pointing the rifle at Tsuna making him tremble and shake involuntarily, scared for his dear life.

"Dame-Tsuna," He pulled the safety of the rifle "It's time to hone those skills of yours."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE EEEEEEEEE?!" was the answer of his student. Oh… He'll get lots of fun~

* * *

"Did you hear something?" asked Gokudera as he stopped on his tracks.

"Hmmm? No nothing, why?" asked Yamamoto.

Gokudera clicked his tongue and started walking to the direction of his Boss' room. He stopped in his tracks again and glared at Yamamoto, "Why are you following me, Baseball Idiot?"

The Baseball Ace laughed "I'm going to Tsuna's room as well; I thought we could go together."

The Smoking Bomb clicked his tongue again and continued walking to the direction of Tsuna's room. He didn't want an argument to start at such place.

* * *

_Stupid Reborn making me do an errand for him. Just what is the significance of this Kape Barako? _Tsuna thought as he was almost out of the gate.

He remembered Reborn putting a rifle at his head and saying _Run outside the hotel and get me this Kape Barako_. Which means that thing intrigued Reborn. A sigh was heard from Tsuna yet again. He was about to go slower when a bullet whizzed past him making him look back. Reborn was holding the gun in position, ready to shoot if his student slows down. How many laps was it again? Oh yes, 2,000 laps outside the hotel and then 3,000 pushups by the gate of the hotel. God… what a pain in the ass, and guess what? After that he has to buy this so called _Kape Barako_ or Coffee Baraco. He didn't know anything about that thing. Guess he'll have to ask later.

Anyhow, he just ran outside the hotel. Around and around, this is very tiring. But none the less, he has to do it or else, a death penalty awaits him.

_300… _

_600… _

_1,000…_

_2,000…_

_400…_

_800… _

_2,000…_

_3,000…_

All the pushups and laps are finished. All Tsuna has to do is to buy that Coffee Baraco.

Tsuna tiredly walked to the gate of the hotel, it was open as usual and he slowly walked to the entrance gate. Just as he was nearing outside once again it suddenly closed making him bump against the cold, hard metal of the gate. He sighed it was one of the tricks Reborn made for him. He'll just climb the whole thing. Just as he was about to climb the gate he heard someone calling for him, _"Oy! Ikaw bata ka! Bumaba ka diyan! Alam mo bang delikado diyan?"_ said a scolding voice from afar. (Oy! You there! Get down from there! Don't you know that it's dangerous?)

Tsuna turned around and saw one of the oldest staffs walking to him in a fast manner. His face was like a parent's face when scolding their son about something dangerous. Tsuna went down of the gate and smiled sheepishly at the old man. _"Pansensya na ho, lalabas po kase ako pero biglang sumarado."_ Tsuna explained to the old man standing in front of him with a slight accent change. (Sorry, I was about to go outside when it suddenly closed.)

The old man nodded _"Ahh… ganun ba? Dapat sinabi mo sa ibang staff! Oh sya sige! Bubuksan ko yung gate ha? Hintay kalang dito sandali lang ha?" _(Ahh… Is that so? You should have said something to the other staff! Oh, Well! I'm going to open the gate, 'kay? Wait a minute, 'kay?)

Tsuna nodded and the old went to inside the building pulling something down. The gate slowly opened as the old man waved at Tsuna. And thus Tsuna set off to find that Coffee…

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

"_Hoy! Potang Ina kang bata ka! Umalis sa dinadaan!" _The driver of the jeep said, Irritated for the fact that the kid was being a nuisance in the road. (Hey! Son of a Bitch! Get out of the way!)

"_HIIIIE?! P-pasensya na po!" _Tsuna apologized to the irritated driver as he worked his way out of the road. (HIIIIIIE?! S-sorry!)

As soon as Tsuna got out of the road the irritated driver drove off. Tsuna heaved a sigh. Is he lost? Where is he? He didn't know.

He went to this place which was called here in the Philippines as: _Palengke_. So, I guess he wasn't really lost. He walked inside the wet market and was greeted by busy people trying to get their products sold. Not to mention, it was _very_ loud in there. People were shouting, waving their hands just to get customers patronize their products. Other people were running around carrying fish, ice, etc.

Tsuna admired the sight. The Filipinos were very hard working. They were even smiling while doing their work. So, he took his first step to find that thing Reborn wanted. He released a sigh, is this really training? What will come out of this? Anyway, let's just do it, before something not very human happens to him. _Damn you Reborn and your Spartan way of training me._ He internally cursed as he navigated his way inside the market but when he was looking around he was just bombarded with people shouting at his ear. He resisted the urge to have a shouting competition with them.

"_Oh! Bilibili kayo ng Isa! Isa! Ay! Pogi! Bila ka ng Isda! Kaka-ahon lang nito sa Dagat!"_ A woman said, her sweaty face was very encouraging but Tsuna didn't bulge just continued to walk through the wet way of the market. (Oh! Buy one! Buy one! Ah! Handsome! Will you buy fish? It's fresh! Just came out from the Sea!)

The inside the market was pretty dark because it was covered with a roof well the wood used to make the ceiling was up there, there was no ceiling just wood where pigeons fly over spreading white cream down the floor. Just as said moments ago, Tsuna admired the place but not the smell of the place. It was a mixture of fish, meat, sweat, pigeon poop, and saliva. And it was crowded. If Hibari was here he would have bitten people to death. Now, let's find that thing and get the hell outta here.

* * *

Tsuna has been walking in the smelly, wet market, for six and a half hours, hoping to find that coffee baraco. He was pretty tired but it can't be helped. He noticed that people kept of banging and banging against him. Better keep his Vongola Gear and pills in a safe place and of course his phone and money. He kept these things intact so that it wouldn't be stolen. But the people kept on swarming to the point that it's too many and too crowded for its own good. He sighed he must get away from the BIG crowd if he wants to find that _Kapeng Barako_.

Running away from the crowd was the only solution. He positioned his body in a running position then ran for it.

He didn't know where he was going. He was lost. He didn't know how to get back to the hotel. He was really stupid for not asking for directions. It was a normal thing to ask for directions but he was too stupid to have forgotten about it. _Damn it!_ He cursed internally. Stupidity at its finest, indeed.

He just ran until…

_Blargh! _

"Ah!" A female voice exclaimed together with Tsuna's squeak. Whoever Tsuna bumped into he was sure that they both fell into their butts.

"Ita…ta…" Tsuna nursed his butt as he looked up to see a girl wearing a black jersey with its jacket open nursing her own butt but as soon as she realized that she fell on a wet, dirty floor, she quickly stood up and dusted her pants. The girl had long hair which was tied in a braid similar to Lara Croft in tomb raider it seemed that she was wearing her jersey hood until they bumped into each other.

"_Sorry! Hindi kita napansin!"_ The girl apologized, as she looked at him, dark brown eyes looked at Tsuna in apology. (Sorry! I didn't notice you!)

Tsuna stared at her but as soon as he realized that he's been staring at her he stood up, dusted himself and apologized as well, _"Sorry din, Hindi kase ako tumitingin sa paligid."_ The girl stared at him then smiled. (I'm sorry too; I wasn't look where I was going.)

"_Okay lang yun! Geh, Alis na ako." _The girl bid Tsuna farewell before turning to walk on the opposite direction. (It's Okay, Uhm, I'll go now.)

Tsuna stared. Who is this girl? Tsuna didn't know why but the girl intrigued him. She was wearing her clothes differently than the girls Tsuna saw while he was walking. And her voice is different, It wasn't feminine. She's different. _Wait… Maybe I can ask where to get that Coffee!_ Tsuna thought as he watched her back. His eyes widen and he started to run after her.

"_Sandali! Ate!"_ The girl turned to him with a questioning look on her face. (Wait! Sis!) And then her eyes gave a new light before Tsuna could say anything she spoke. _"Nawawala kaba?"_ That question made Tsuna pause. How in the world did she know that he was lost? (Are you lost?)

"_Paano mo nalaman?" _Tsuna asked all confusion written on his face. (How did you know?)

"_Halata naman eh. Bago kalang ba dito?" _  
(It's Obvious. Are you new here?)

"_O-oo."_  
(Y-yes.)

Tsuna looked hopeful at his acquaintance, well, acquaintance wouldn't be the word to describe their relationship, right now. Tsuna looked up to see her thinking. "Well, wouldn't hurt to help, right?" she then smiled at Tsuna who was too stunned to even move at his place.

"_S-salamat!"_ Tsuna cried tears of joy when he almost hugged this person. _Finally! I can get out of this mess!_ (Th-thanks!)

"_Wala yun! Ano pangalan mo?" _She asked looking at him expectantly.

"_Ts-Tsuna po…" _he said, he just couldn't stop stuttering and he cursed himself for that. (It's Ts-tsuna…)

"_Ahh… Japanese ka pala. Hmm… Ehdi, Tawagin mo nalang akong Mel!"_ She said as she smiled even more brightly at Tsuna. (Ahh… you're Japanese… Hmm…. Then, just call me Mel!)

Tsuna was overjoyed. He just bumped into this girl and now she is helping him. _I just hope she doesn't mind it._ He thought as he explained to her why he was there and what his apparent Uncle (Tutor) set him to do.

"_Hmm… Dapat nagtanong sa mga tao kung paano ka makakakuha ng Kapeng Barako."_ She said as she made a face that said 'are you stupid? Why didn't you ask for directions?' Buts Tsuna just laughed it off. (Hmm… You should have asked where you can get that Coffee Baraco.)

"_Anyway, Tutulungan na kita. Basta sumunod kalang sakin, ha?"_ she said as she took Tsuna's wrist and pulled him to wherever they were going. (Anyway, I'm going to help you. Just follow me, 'kay?)

They went left and right… left and right… left… left… and then right… to be honest Tsuna was becoming dizzy with all this turns until she stopped which made him bump his head to Mel's back. When he looked around it was a store with lots of coffee beans and powdered coffee. The bitterness of the coffee was in the air. But to Tsuna, he was already used to it.

Mel looked at Tsuna and she nodded to him which made Tsuna confused about what's going to happen.

"_Pabili ho! Kuya Rodel! May Bibili po ng Kape nyo!"_ She called out; it made Tsuna cover his ears at the volume Mel is using. (Hey! Brother Rodel! There's someone who is going to buy your Coffee!)

"_Ha? Anu yon!?"_ A voice said from the inside. (Ha? What was that?)

"_Tang Ina! Sabi ko May bibili ng putang ina nyo Kape!"_ Tsuna's eyes widened at that. He never thought such a girl was capable of cursing. (Fuck this! I said… Somebody is going to buy your fucking coffee!)

Tsuna stared at Mel as if she grew another head. He wasn't prepared for what she was going to say. Anyway, that brought the owner to them. His face haggard, as if he just woke up after getting a hangover, Tsuna shivered when he saw him. He was pretty scary and big but Mel didn't even move in her position. Just stared at him.

It was as if a new light came to the man and suddenly his personality took a 180 degree. Very different from his earlier look when he said, _"Ay! Ma'am! Pasensya na po! May ginagawa po kase kami! Anu po bibilhin nila?" _Tsuna could tell that Mel was laughing on the inside, with the look at her face when the brawly man took the apron hanging near the door and wore it. (Oh! Ma'am! I'm very sorry! I was doing something else! What are going to buy?)

"_Hmph! Kapeng Barako. Isang Kilo. Magkano?"_ Mel said as she clicked her tongue and paid the man with 50 pesos.

She gave the plastic full of Kape Barako to Tsuna who was just staring at her with astonishment.

"Hey, are you going to continue staring? Or I'm going to kick your ass to the hole of the universe?"

That made Tsuna shake away from his stupor and take the plastic bag full of Coffee Beans while he muttered as small 'Thank You.' in return.

"_So… Hatid na lang kita sa Hotel nyo. Pero bago yun," _Tsuna looked at Mel and she smiled brightly. (So… All I've got to do is to help you get back your Hotel. But before that,)

"_Kain muna tayo!"_ And Tsuna was dragged to the nearest fish ball vendor. (Let's eat first!)

After eating different kinds of street food, Mel lead him back to the Hotel. Well, until the gate that is. She said she's got something important to do and so she left Tsuna by the gate.

* * *

It was already three in the afternon and Tsuna hasn't come back yet. Gokudera and the other were becoming really worried for him.

"I've had it! Let's go look for the te-" and the door to the lounge opened, revealing Tsuna with a plastic bag full of coffee beans.

"T-Tenth!" Gokudera launched himself at Tsuna who suffered at great deal of suffocation.

"Tsuna! You're back!" Yamamoto laughed as he went near him.

"I TOLD YOU! HE'LL BE EXTREMELY ALRIGHT!" Ryohei screamed in the air as he jogged to Tsuna was being tackled by Gokudera.

_BANG!_

A gunshot was heard in the room. Shot by none other than Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, You're late." A smirk adorned his face. "It's time to teach you how to get. ON. TIME."

Tsuna's eyes widened and…

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE?!" A girlish scream resonated in the whole hotel.

* * *

A sleek black car was parked near the gate of the Manila Hotel. A girl wearing a purple dress clicked her tongue as she waited patiently. The door at the passenger's seat and the door at the driver's seat were open and two girls stood there, waiting for someone.

"Tch! She's late!" the wearing a purple dress said as she checked her watch.

"Maybe she got carried away?" the other girl, wearing black said.

"Mau, it's part of my job to keep her on track." the girl wearing a purple dress said.

"Yeah, it's part of _your_ job. But it's also mine, Catherine." A girl wearing a red dress stepped out of the limo.

"Ahahaha. It's not part of your _job._ Fuck off, Celene." The girl wearing a purple dress now known as Catherine said.

"Why should _I_ fuck off? It is my job. _You_ fuck off." The tension was getting thick as the girl wearing a red dress rebuked.

"What?" Catherine sneered.

"Hey, Hey, We wouldn't want to be scolded by _her_, right?" The girl wearing a black dress now known as Mau said.

"Tch." they said at ones and looked away from each other.

Moments later, a girl came running to them. She was wearing a black jersey with her hair braided. She was making a happy expression waving at them.

"Oii!" She shouted happily.

"You're late!" Catherine and Celene said at once. In which she just laughed at as she scratched the back of head in a sheepish manner. "S-sorry! I got carried away!"

"As I thought, now let's go back. We need to do stuff back in the hotel." Mau smiled and led the girl inside with Catherine and Celene following.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Authors+Note: Like it… or not? I'm very sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with holidays and of course, busy with anime. Hoped you like the little tension between Catherine and Celene. They said that I should never let them fight but, I thought otherwise. I think it'll spice things a little bit. Anyway, met four Characters as of now. They will be fully introduced in Chapter 10.

So… About my other fanfics…, just wish that I still have time to write them. I've said too much just do this:

_+Follow!_

_+Favorite!_

_+Review!_

That's all… Ciao~


	6. Connection

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own the Characters or The Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claimer: **I own the Fanfiction here…

* * *

_Wo Ai Ni = Thoughts/Monitor_

"Wo Ai Ni" = Japanese or more specifically, since this is English, English.

"_Wo Ai Ni" = Tagalog or any language_

(I Love You) = Translation

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!; Trip to the Philippines!**

_**Chapter 6; Connection**_

They were in there again. In the meeting room, watching Shoichi Irie as he hacked into the Piu Forte Famiglia's main information system and snatch some things there. They waited patiently in there until a hologram of a screen with the Piu Forte Famiglia's insignia and then _click_.

"I found something, its information but I doubt it's reliable to you. I can barely get inside the whole system. I got inside but suddenly something or more specifically someone trashed me out and this is all I've got." Irie adjusted his glasses as he looked seriously at them.

"Even so, put it in the screen." Reborn ordered. Tsuna and the others didn't know anything about the Piu Forte Famiglia apart from Gokudera. Reborn looked at Tsuna and then his Guardians. Hibari and Mukuro are missing, again. He internally sighed at this. But he didn't mind. It was a normal thing. At least Chrome was there to tell Mukuro and he could tell Kusakabe later. Tsuna was there having a tired aura. Reborn guessed it from thinking too much. He swept his gaze at the room again; Gokudera was being a good boy and behaving himself while Yamamoto was humming happily. Lambo was sitting there eating his grape candy and Chrome was just silently behaving herself. Ryohei looked fired up while waiting, muttering "Extreme!" all the time.

Shoichi was sweeping his keyboard with how fast he was typing and processing the information. The door suddenly burst open causing everyone to look at the intruder. It was Hibari Kyoya with sullen expression as he made his way to his seat which was in the far end of the room. The door opened again. This time it was Rokudo Mukuro with an ecstatic smile as he headed to sit beside Chrome. What happened to those two? Was the question that hung in the air. Well, they soon shrugged it off when Shoichi spoke.

"Here you go. As I've mentioned before I don't think this is reliable." Shoichi said as the Holographic screen lighted and went to the wall. As if someone was typing it began to share the information.

_Piu Forte Famiglia started 410 years ago in Barcelona, Spain. _

_The center of Mutated Weapons in the whole of Mafia._

_Maria, the Piu Forte Primo started the Piu Forte Famiglia, daughter of a small publishing house owner._

_The Piu Forte transferred to Italy after sometime. _

_The Piu Forte Decimo and her Family are currently in the Philippines._

_The Piu Boss has 8 Guardians-_

And it suddenly went black. Tsuna and the others suddenly felt déjà vu about this as if on cue with all that the screen suddenly… Changed Fonts? From the normal font the letters of the information suddenly enlarged and became something like handwriting. Shoichi on the other hand was panicking something foreign entered his system and had to erase that. All of them looked at the screen it suddenly went on and off, on and off and when it stopped a girl in white with white hair appeared. The screen was dark, and it crept the hell out of Tsuna (And Lambo). Suddenly the girl in the screen screamed and like flash her face was seen in the screen.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE?!" Tsuna screamed as he docked, holding his head in his arms scared for dear life. "Wh-what the hell is that?!"

"Ahahahahahaha. It's like watching a horror movie!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Tch! Shut up, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera scolded and went to comfort Tsuna. "Tenth… are you alright?"

Tsuna looked up about to recover when suddenly the screen showed a woman (Asian) crying blood and she suddenly screamed. Tsuna docked again, shivering in fear. Lambo was crying a river while Chrome tried to comfort him.

"Buwahahahahaahahahahahaha!" an eerie laugh resounded in the screen.

"Haha! What an evil laugh!" Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera clicked his tongue and glared at Yamamoto.

Ryohei was screaming "EXTREME!" All the way.

Hibari was there sitting impassively in the corner of the room, looking a bit ticked with the shouting of Ryohei.

Mukuro chuckled at the screen.

The screen suddenly lighted up and everyone buckled up on what's to come. In white background it started to type in black font. It said:

_-The Piu Forte Famiglia History-_

_410 years ago in Barcelona, Spain. In a small publishing house, a certain curious girl wanted to know what was beyond the gates of the city. So, she trained for when she grew up she would go beyond the gates of the city and explore it. When the time came for her to go, she and her friends set out to explore the world beyond that gate and publish it so that the people of Barcelona would know. But before they were out they were seized by people who didn't want them to leave. They say it was dangerous but they still kept on going. Once out, they learned that the city was currently corrupted by the terrorists. Fueled with determination the girl went back and wrote it down then proceeded to publish it. She wanted the people to fight for their freedom but the opposite happened. No one wanted to read her article saying that it was impossible. This time anger went in with the girl. So, the old Piu Forte Publishing became the Piu Forte Famiglia's headquarters. They tried to fend off the terrorists that was terrorizing their city and fed the hungry. And slowly, the mindless fighting and hunger ended. The people of Barcelona started to fight the terrorist and soon trashed them off. They were grateful for the Piu Forte Famiglia but some considered them one of the threats and they were framed. They all escaped the city's wrath on them and moved to Sicily, Italy._

_There, they found out about the poor condition of the place and helped there. That's where they met the man called, Giotto. He and his Guardians were helping with the problem there and were glad that they came there. Soon with all the helping, together with Cozart the three of them cleaned the soiled Sicily and established their families in there. The three of them were happy and so did the people of Sicily. But good things never last. _

_After the incident with Elena and Cozart, Daemon almost killed three of the girls Guardians in the form of Giotto and Cozart. This brought war from the Piu Forte Famiglia. _

_The three families were incomparably strong, it is said that the Vongola came first when it came to the three and the second was the Shimon which was Cozarts family. The Piu Forte was always considered the third. Since it was like that and Cozart and Giotto were pretty strong, they thought that the girl was weak but the never expected her to barge into their headquarters and injure their Guardians with immense power at their side. They only managed to win with the girl being confused. The girl's Guardian left but left a single sentence that hung in the air for a few hours " Please rest assure, she would never come here again. We're sorry. It is for our friends who got hurt." _

_After that they left Sicily and started anew in Venice where they governed there with supreme kindness and power. Several years passed, the girl became old and so did her guardians. So, she passed on the Piu Forte Famiglia to her nephew and went to the Philippines where she got married and got kids there. She and her Guardians now separate but living happily._

_The Piu Forte Secondo went on like the Primo and so did the Terzo but everything changed when the Piu Forte Quarto governed. All the pure intent of the Piu Forte Famiglia suddenly changed into a dark one. The Piu Forte Famiglia continued like that and rose to the top and that's what it made it what it is today. _

They all stared at the Screen as it went Blank. Did Shoichi really found the information? What happened? Was that really the History of Piu Forte Famiglia? But before they could make a conclusion the screen suddenly displayed a nuclear explosion with matching sound of 'BOOOOOOOM!' this made the sleeping Lambo awake and go back to sleep again in Chromes arms. Ryohei shouted 'EXTREME!' while Yamamoto laughed with Gokudera scolding them like a mother hen and Tsuna calming them.

_Yohyoyohyohyohyohyohyohyohyo hyohyohyohyohyohyohyoh! _The Screen displayed. This caught their attention. Reborn looked at Shoichi.

"We-we're being hacked. Again…" He said as he tried his best to hack back but only to fail again.

_H SKY: YOH! YOH! ROCK MAN! HOW'RE THE LOT OF YOU?! _

The screen typed. And it went it like:

_AloofCloud: *facepalms* You… STOP BEING CRAZY!_

_ClamRAIN: Haha! Here she goes again!_

_RaGiNgST-stORM!: Just let her be. She's crazy the moment she was born!_

_IlluminatingS.U.N: I AGREE. XD_

_tsiMgniveiceD: You Bet._

_fIcKlElIgHtNiNg: Uhm…. Where are we again? Why are WE chatting?_

_LonelyNIgHT: I was about to warn them. HEY! STOP WITH THE CRAZINESS AND GET YOUR ASS WORKING! _

_H SKY: SORRY! Anyways, Ahehehe… Uhm… Vongola! _

This broke their sweat drops at what was written. It was as if they were not hacking them. Just chatting, Are these people Crazy?

_H SKY: Yeah… I think I'm crazy. That's well established. HAHA. Anyways, we're sorry about last time. We hacked into your plane system and got you vomiting? HEHEHE._

_AloofCloud: YES. We're sorry. _

_H SKY: SO! Now, the Tenth Boss of Piu Forte Famiglia wants to meet you! _

_IlluminatingS.U.N: She was the one who influenced the Boss. _

_H SKY: AHAHAHAHA! Did not! Anyways, the boss wants to meet up with you and your Guardians in the MALL OF ASIA~~! _

_ClamRAIN: BIG TIME! _

_RaGiNgST-stORM!: Yeah, yeah shut up! _

_ClamRAIN: Ouch….._

_AloofCloud: Tch!_

_H SKY: OI! NO FIGHTING OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE HOLE OF THE UNIVERSE! AND GUESS WHAT?! I'M Riiiiiiiight BEHIND YAH!_

_AloofCloud: STOP USING CAPSLOCK!_

_H SKY: YOU'RE USING IT TOO! _

_fIcKlElIgHtNiNg: Now, now. The two of you…. Calm down… _

_H SKY: Okie~! :D _

_H SKY: So… That's it. Sorry if we're a bit rowdy that's my fault. I drugged myself unintentionally but of course I didn't do that in reality. I'm too young to die! XDD that's all… though… meet up with the Boss in MALL OF ASIA._

_AloofCloud: Mall of Asia is BIG. *whack* Just where in MOA is the Boss meeting them. _

_H SKY: …Co… Comic Alley? _

_IlluminatingS.U.N: You're not serious are you? _

_LonelyNIgHT: I think she is. _

_ClamRAIN: Probably the best place. _ _

_RaGiNgST-stORM!: Yeah, so, Comic Alley it is! *sighs* Oi…_

_H SKY: YES! IN Comic Alley! Be there around 1:00 AM. Just kidding, 1:00 PM tomorrow. You're gonna be picked up by someone and you're going to the Shang-rila Hotel. Where you'll meet up with the Boss and the Guardians and uh… have dinner with them?_

_tsiMgniveiceD: Is that it? _

_H SKY: Yeah, Kind of… The Boss received a letter that the Vongola wanted an Alliance. And so, I don't know if it's right but I think she wants to talk about it and MAYBE accept! _

_AloofCloud: That's it. Be there. If you're not there, we're going to kick your asses. _

_RaGiNgST-stORM!: And please don't make trouble!_

_ALL: SEE YOU THERE! XD :D _

All of them looked at the screen as if it exploded or duplicated itself when it blanked again. The Boss wanted to meet them? What the hell is going on?!

"Ahh… I remember," All of them looked at Reborn. "The Ninth sent an Alliance letter."

"EEEEEH?!" Tsuna screetched.

_What? How? When? _All these fast forward thingy were making him dizzy. And also, it's as if the Piu Forte Boss trusted them! What the hell is happening!

"Maa, maa, those guys looks like fun. I wonder if we will meet them." Yamamoto said.

"Nice Try, Baseball Idiot, But I don't think so, they're just hackers." Gokudera butted in.

"EXTREME! EXTREME PEOPLE! I WANT THEM IN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei stood from his seat and shouted.

"Nyahahahaha! I'll let them buy candies for the great Lambo-sama!" Lambo stood up again. Obviously, riled up about the meeting.

"Kufufufufu, Interesting…" Mukuro chuckled. Chrome just seated there but her eye said that she was excited.

"Hn. Herbivores. I'll bite them to death." The Skylark muttered.

All the while, Reborn was hiding his eyes in his fedora. He found it suspicious. He'll investigate about the matter soon. He looked at Shoichi Irie. He was pretty quiet. Well, it was the second time that someone outrun him in hacking.

All Reborn could wish them was a safe trip tomorrow. He's not going to come since they only said 'Boss and Guardians' but there are ways to track them down from there.

Oh, Dear. What are these kids in?

TBC.

* * *

+Author's Note: CHAOS~! NYAHA! XDD How're the lot of you? I'm sorry for the late update. XD I've been caught up in too much YAOI. If you know what I mean… XDD AHAHAHAHA. Anyways that's it. XD Hope you enjoyed the displayed of how rowdy the Hackers are. XDDD HAHA. Anyways….. PLEASE! RE-VI-EW! And FA-VO-RI-TE this…. If you favorite this it'll make me happy :D XDD


End file.
